


Are You Up for the Challenge?

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Longing, Shower Sex, wet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: Tom nominates one more person for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge once the camera is turned off and demands that they get it done in front of him.





	Are You Up for the Challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, Dirty Language; Also I did not expect I’d be writing this. At. All. 
> 
> (Written in 2014)

 

“This is ridiculous…”

“But come on, girl! It’s for a good cause!”

You smiled randomly at his male PA who was surely cute and adorable with his brunette hair and that gray shirt clinging to his body, but he wasn’t enough to steal your attention from the man who was busy strutting his way to the middle of the garden, licking his lips as he winked at you as you dropped the black bucket just below your feet, in front of the camera you were about to operate.

“Well you do it,” you roll your eyes at Mr. Tom Hiddleston, considering that you used to be his assistant and that was what you would call him. Now you already trained this cute replacement and you were ready to go pursue your own life… Unfortunately, your previous employer won’t let you. “You were the one nominated anyway.”

 

“And certainly,” the haughtily-acting Brit said with both his hands on his hips, looking up with that un-gelled hair (that often was ever since his current role requires him to have that 70s look) on his head. “I shall.”

You roll your eyes again.

For some reason, you can’t wait to fucking abandon your post (that had already been replaced) for some reason.

Honestly, despite the whole crew of High Rise (whom you’ve gotten well acquainted with) kept on asking you why on earth would you give up any fangirl’s dream job… you just wouldn’t want to admit the real reason…

And as Tom licks his lips, asking for you to push the red Record button, you see that reason staring at you in the face…

 

**[ R E C O R D I N G ]**

 

Once he was done and that adorable younger PA had already sloshed him from head to toe, you couldn’t fucking understand why you’re wearing that glorious frown on your face when he literally flashed the camera his bottom abs for a few seconds… and what really irritated you was the fact that you were actually standing in front of it…

“You have 24 hours to complete the challenge.”

He did his little salute.

“Whoah!”

And then he began to take off his shirt and you had to fucking turn off the camera.

“ _Man that was refreshing!_ ”

You were clearly ignoring him as the new PA approached him with a towel, as you went back to rechecking the video on the DSLR you shot it with, sort of nodding in approval considering the quality and the angle… when you clearly were just ignoring the man with how he was half-naked, rubbing his chest with a towel, his pecs rippling as his hand moved across them –

“Oh right,” Tom’s voice snapped you out of your focused deflection. “I forgot to nominate one more person for the challenge…”

You were about to roll your eyes again (and you swore they were starting to hurt) when you asked, “Do you want me to turn the camera on again –“

To your surprise, Tom wagged a finger in your direction.

“No need,” he exclaimed. “I’ve got them right here in front of me…”

You had to literally hold your breath as the new PA entered the house with the wet towel, while Tom strode towards you… still drenched in his pants, his naked torso still somewhat dripping with water as he threw the towel aside… as he licked his lips again and pointed a finger at you…

“I want  _you_  to do the Ice Bucket challenge.”

“No fucking way,” you growled at him.

“Ah ah ah,” he exclaimed. “Would you rather donate, darling?”

You remembered that outstanding balance you had in the bank and the fact that the rest of your savings was going to your Masterals as you raised your head and sighed, ignoring that impish grin on the English Actor’s face.

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it –“

“Good!” Tom exclaimed as he picked up the bucket standing in front of him, as well as the ice container left on the floor. “We can do it right here!”

You almost drop the DSLR you were holding.

“What –“

Before you knew it, he had the PA refill the bucket with water, and the container had a new batch of ice… and you find yourself being ushered in the bathroom just in the second floor of his flat, adjacent to his bedroom.

To make things worse, Tom had ordered the new PA to get the tripod and set it just in front of the shower, as he had you stand just right behind him as he was ready to position the bucket right over you.

“Would you still be needing anymore help with that, Mr. Hiddleston –“

“Thank you John,” he smiled at your mousy-looking replacement, winking at him as he stood behind you. “I can have her turn on the video when we’re ready. You can take the rest of the day off. Good work man!”

“Thank you Mr. Hiddleston!” John said happily as he watched you raise an eyebrow.

“You’re not sending him away are you –“ You said with widened eyes as you looked at the half-naked man with the heaving torso, his abs brushing against the thin fabric of your shirt as he held the bucket with both hands… not yet raising it to slosh it all over your figure.

“Oh,” the growl in Tom’s voice was imminent. “It’s just gonna be you and me, sweetie…”

You cross your arms, when in fact you were hugging your shoulders as you watch the PA set the video one last time before excusing himself.

“You have got to be kidding me –“

You were about to turn the camera on, but there was a firm hand on your shoulder as Tom shook his head in your direction… while he waited for the PA’s footsteps to fade down the stairs. By the time he head the door slam shut, that’s when he gave you a nod, the grave look on his face apparent.

You didn’t know why but you felt your stomach drop.

By the time you pressed the recording on and took your place in front of the man who hoisted the bucket over your head… you turn cluelessly in the direction of the camera, trying to ignore the way you can feel his naked body brushing against your back, as you can feel drips from the bucket (that he had already filled with ice) touching your dry hair…

“I am…” You state your name and your agenda in front of the camera. “And I have been nominated by this fucker –“ You point behind you, causing Tom to laugh that familiar  _ehehehehe_  to your retort. “To do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge.”

You close your eyes shut.

The next sensation you experience is something drenching you from head to toe – along with that shivering feeling of cold, not to mention the dozen ice cubes that slid off your neck and shoulders… even one of them getting stuck in your cleavage for a moment before it eventually started to melt with your body heat.

You suddenly find yourself screaming and gasping, as you quickly hugged yourself tight… water still dripping from your hair, face, and chin… as you turn to glare at the man who just sloshed you all over, laughing that trademark giggle he often gives during interviews, as he seemed to be more than happy to see you suffering the same ordeal he went through a few minutes earlier..

“Ehehehe!” he laughed as he picked a small icecube off your hair, before it slipped through his hands and went inside your shirt.

“You little fuck!” You screamed as you push him back, playfully – forgetting the video was still recording.

You didn’t know why, but Tom’s expression changed.

You suddenly had this feeling of dread, realizing that you probably have offended him, as he staggered towards you…

You never really saw him angry before, but being the kind and gentle (yet playful) person he is, you knew that these types of people are the ones you shouldn’t get angry. And yet the way he approached you was so menacing, you suddenly understand why he got that Marvel Villain character pinned down…

However, you were snapped out of your thoughts when he suddenly slipped his hand down your shirt… to retrieve that one icecube that slipped out of his fingers…

And you suddenly had that sensation of his hand touching you…

Before he pulled it out of your shirt…

As he brought the icecube towards his mouth…

With a pink tongue licking its width…

As you gasp, you find yourself looking down… completely forgetting the fact that you forgot to wear a bra, thinking that your shirt (which happened to have another flap sewn to the chest area) would be enough to conceal what needs to be concealed… except when you’re completely wet… as your pert nipples were clearly standing out against the pink fabric that was unusually thin than the last time you remember it… And you suddenly realize why your nipples are up at attention as you bring your eyes towards the half-naked man with the defined abs who dropped the ice cube on the floor with a loud and sickening thud.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

You just heard the bucket fall inside the shower.

The next thing you felt was hands all over your breasts, kneading them roughly enough to make your nipples harder… as you found yourself grabbing the frames of the open sliding door of the shower, as you felt a man’s hungry lips devouring the side of your neck, causing you to gasp.

“Tom –“ you tried to retort, as you turned to face the camera  _which was still recording the entire ordeal._

“Do you have  _any_  idea how long,” he gasped greedily in your ear, his voice staggering as he tried to catch his breasts… as one hand moved from your left breast towards your denim shorts… as he suddenly pulled the zipper down and let the clothing fall to your feet… revealing your black underwear. “How long I’ve wanted this?”

You had to gasp when he suddenly grabbed your neck, forcing you to look upwards as you felt him nip underneath your jaw… as you felt him slip a hand inside your wet panties, instantly finding that delicate bundle of nerves in between your legs, causing your thigh to twitch.

“Tom –“ you try to warn him of the camera.

“Oh,” he said in that mocking tone as he looked at the camera still recording. His feigned ignorance was causing your lungs to burn, upon realizing that the little shit must have planned this all along. He licked the column of your neck once again, as he turned to eyefuck the camera… with the way his fingers have slipped into your folds, causing you to whimper. “Looks like your viewers are in for a little treat…”

His little laughter in your head would have been enough to drive you insane.

“Or we may have to cut that video of yours short…” he said, before sucking on the lobe of your ear, turning your knees into jelly. “Maybe we can have John edit the video for us?”

“You fucking can’t!” You almost scream at his face as you turn your head to look at him, only to be greeted by those blue eyes that were drowning with lust… as a known secret with him began to reveal itself with his expression, as his face slowly eased from that predatory glare, to a devilish smile.

“Fuck…” you mutter as you completely ignore the way he released his hand around your neck, as the thrusting of his fingers began to quicken, causing your walls to tighten around him. “Fuck!”

“ _He knows_ ,” he growled as he smothered your cheek with kisses, causing you to turn your head and look hopelessly at the camera. “He knows how much I’ve been pining for you ever since you walked into the interview room before your first day in that pencil skirt and that blazer…” Tom bit his lip and grunted. “John and I have been buddies you see… ever since you broke my heart by resigning…”

You felt your breath hitch as you felt his fingers cant inwardly, causing you to widen your legs even further.

“And he told me everything,” he said, closing his eyes as he kissed your ear. “How frustrated you were, how you knew what suits fit me well, and he was able to tell me what you told him that day when we filmed that scene at Bangor –“

“ _What?!”_

You growled at him, not because his fingers left your cunt, causing your body to ache his touch… but the fact that that two-faced John told Tom the one thing she didn’t expect that mousy-PA to do…  _the fact that he revealed how much you actually cared for Tom…_ telling him to protect him from the pressure… and himself…

And this made you turn red.

What you didn’t realize was how Tom managed to slip his shorts down, licking his lips as he pressed himself against you.

“What he didn’t tell me was that  _you wanted me so bad –_ “

You were about to open your mouth to retort, but you felt yourself struggle against him as he parted your panties with his fingers.

“And he didn’t have to –“

You gasp as you felt his arm slip around your abdomen, cradling your tits.

“Because I knew it all along –“

You felt yourself scream as he began to wedge his girth into you, stretching your walls as you began to lose your balance with how you were gripping the frames of the open shower door. You had to thank the man who was currently fucking you for holding you up… but at that moment, all you can think of is that horrendously  _thick_  cock you’ve seen hidden behind a yellow Speedo during the entire High Rise pool scenes slowly filling you to the hilt…

“Hah!” Tom gasped once he had himself fully into you, his eyes never leaving the camera, before turning your head and smothering your lips with a heated kiss.

He released with a smack, and you found yourself looking into those blues that were far different than the predatory glare you were receiving earlier… considering that it was filled with remorse and sadness, as he looked you over, almost mother-naked and squirming in his arms… his chiselled torso brushing against the wetness of your shirt…

“For old times sake?” he whispered.

You wince at him. “How can this be for old times sake,” you growl, trying to ignore the way your panties were biting onto your leg, due to being pulled aside. “We haven’t even fucked before –“

“Before you move completely away from me,” the words escaped Tom like a pained gasp, as he moved closer to smother your cheek with his lips, as you found yourself avoiding those watery blue eyes… Thinking he might just burst into tears…

You were in the middle of doing so, when his tone changed.

“Hands off the shower door, darling,” he said firmly, pulling you back.

_Slam!_

He shut the glass door closed…  _only to press you against it_ , as you felt him pull back his firth from within you…  _only slam it hard through your cunt again_ , causing you to scream up the fogged glass.

And for the next few minutes all you could think of was…

Tom’s labored breathing…

His intermittent gasps…

Your breasts clearly sticking out of your pink shirt being pressed against the glass door…

Not to mention the fact that he pulled it up to reveal them just so he can tweak a nipple…

And that gigantic cock ramming repeatedly in and out of you…

It didn’t help at all how he leaned closer, his body flush against your back this time, only for him to clutch at your neck once more, pinching your cheeks with the grip of his hands, to make it easier for him to suckle wildly at your lips… as his free hand slipped down towards your crotch again…

“Don’t –“ you whisper as you clutch as his hand. “If you do –“ you gasp. “I’ll come!”

However, the little chuckle Tom did was enough to bring a shiver down your spine – something he clearly felt, causing him to smile against your cheek as he began to rut himself harder within your walls…

“Then that would be  _wonderful_ , my darling…”

He gasped.

“It would be more than a treat,” he whispered in your ear as he pulled out halfway and pressed his crotch against your firm ass once more, causing you to slide up the wall, your exposed breasts pressed against the glass. “When I watch this video over and over again… Just to see you come… Just to hear you scream my name… one last time…”

And that was when the pad of his finger came into contact with your clit, causing you to tighten around his cock, illiciting this haunting moan from deep within his throat, the sound of his voice reverberating against your two drenched bodies…

Losing it, you moaned out his name and began to tremble.

“Yes,” he whimpered into your ear, his finger moving in circles round and round your swollen clit. “Scream my name… I’m tired of hearing you say, Mr. Hiddleston…” He growled, as he released his hold onto your neck (and in between your legs as well), moving him to grab you by the hips as he began to ram his cock into you with an erratic rhythm… slowly telling you that he was close as well.

“I-I’m c-c-coming –“

“Give it to me, love,” he grunted in your ear, his wet lips brushing against your lobe, doing you in. “ _Just give me what I’ve always wanted –_ “

He gasped as you clenched all around him, your voice escaping you in a strangled cry as you felt your eyes roll towards the back of your head… as your body began to tremble in his arms, still pressed against the glass door of the shower.

After a few more thrusts you felt his body give way as well as he burst within you in hot coils, filling you to the brim… as he held onto you – and banged a fist against the shower wall.

You stay there limp against each other for a while, both leaning against the closed glass door.

You push him back once you regain your strength, as you look forward – realizing that the DSLR on the tripod, standing in front of the bathroom door, was still rolling.

Gritting your teeth… you manage to separate yourself from your ex-employer as you slide the shower door open… kicking off your damp denim shorts pooled around your feet, so you can stagger towards the camera… just so you can click the recording button off.

But then, as you grip the side of the door… still dizzy with the climax that just burned through your body… Not to mention that jizz was still literally dripping in between your inner thigh… The man who just coaxed an orgasm out of you began to chuckle behind you… the sound of his voice causing a shiver to run down your spine once more…

“You didn’t mention who you were nominating, darling,” he whispered, his voice echoing in the bath.

You turn towards him… seeing him sitting on his ass, completely wasted… his cock slowly getting flaccid as you see his chest rise and fall, making look even more  _attractive_ than the last time you dared to look at him. And it made you wonder why you would only admit it to yourself once he got your cornered and had you fucked up the wall…

And that made your eyes burn.

 “I nominate you to fuck me in the tub once you’ve recovered, Mr. Hiddleston.”


End file.
